mavericuniversefandomcom-20200216-history
The Legend of Kotharr Khonn
Alexandria S. Khonn (May 13, 1908 – June 24, 2003) was the first wife of Kotharr Khonn,Senior. She had four children including kotharr khonn,junior, Kyrick Khonn and khorvick Khonn. Neelam Kotharr Fi The Legend of Kotharr Khonn Kotharr Khonn-Thuvian Ranger from the Northern Highlands,half Kalladon/half Delkhonean and half Thuvian,issent to the distant Continent of the middle Maridean Lands-of the Greater Shattered Empires of Pangea,upon the dysonsphere of Terra-Prime to act as a mercenary/of the legendary Prince Toreus Rhann,the Second,as a favor of time sorcerer Doctor Arenjun Sarkhon The story begins in an Argos port where Kotharr Khonn,after leaping his spike Cochise forcefully demands passage aboard a sail barge, the Argo, which is casting off for southern waters to trade beads, silks, sugar and brass-hilted swords to the kaladon kings of the Meridean Coast . The captain of the barge reluctantly agrees to Kotharr Khonn's request for passage only after several threats of violence. The captain is soon informed that Kotharr Khonn is fleeing the civil authorities of Argos due to a court dispute in which Kotharr Khonn refused to betray the whereabouts of a casual friend to a fascistic magistrate (although no actual political reference is hinted in's story). Kotharr Khonn of Thuvia has made it to he formost starport along the edge of the Great Maridean Kingdoms-a looseknit confederacy of Pangean Nations,mostly inhabited by Kalladoneans. He witnesses a procession of the idol of the Great Khonn, honored god among the Kalladon, and blunders when he mocks the god, setting the mob afire. The Thuvian fights back the blood-thirsty crowd, and is given timely refuge by ...who needs the help of a burly ally. They are set upon by soldiers of King Yildiz. Eithriall is captured and Kotharr Khonn of Thuvia left for dead. When Kotharr Khonn of Thuvia awakes, a hooded man tends his wounds and feeds him, requesting that Kotharr Khonn of Thuvia help rescue Eithriall. .Under the cover as an exile of the Central Pangean Lands,Captain Kotharr Khonn,travels those distant lands and finds himself caugfht up in many adventuresthose ancient fueding kingdoms.As a theif,as a mercenary,soldier of fortune,a desert cheif,a sea pirate-sourge of the seas and finally the king of Zardath-where a King Kotharr Khonn can carve an empire of his own and bring peace and unity to the warring Maridean Kingdoms. Queen Taramis of Khauran awakens one day to find an identical twin sister, Salome, staring her in the face. As a child, Salome was deemed a witch due to a crescent birthmark on her chest. This birthmark was believed to be a sign of evil, so she was left in the desert to die. However, a magician from Khitai (China) found her, brought her up and instructed her in the arts of sorcery. . Salome has conspired with the Shemitish mercenary Constantius to take over the city state. Queen Taramis is taken to the palace dungeon, with the implication of torture and rape. Salome assumes Taramis' identity as queen of Khauran and appoints Constantius as her royal consort. The army is disbanded and replaced by Constantius' Shemitish mercenaries, an event which turns violent when the captain of the queen's guard, Conan the Cimmerian, refuses to obey the order. Conan is crucified for his defiance. Olgerd Vladislav, the "Kozak" leader of a band of Zaugir desert raiders, rides by with a scouting party and finds Conan on the cross. Vladislav does not entirely help Conan. He has the base of the cross cut, leaving it to fate and Conan's hardiness that he is not crushed by the heavy wood. Vladislav then refuses to give Conan any water, claiming the Cimmerian must wait until after a ten-mile trek to the outlaw camp to prove his worthiness to his band. Meanwhile In Khauran, Salome's reign as "Taramis" has plunged the state into ruin. Citizens are killed, tortured or sold as slaves; heavy taxes are imposed and women are frequently debauched by the Shemites. Salome desecrates the temple of Ishtar in the center of the city and summons a demon, Thaug, to live within it. Khaurani citizens are routinely sacrificed to Thaug. Conan has been expanding the numbers of the Zaugirs as Vladislav's lieutenant, while also communicating with Khaurani knights who had become refugees. When he has sufficient forces he usurps Vladislav but does not kill him in recognition Vladislav having saved Conan's life. Conan fakes the construction of siege engines with palm trees and painted silk. Constantius is fooled by this as his scouts cannot get close enough to see them properly and Conan is known to be experienced in all manner of warfare. The mercenary army rides out of the city for an open-field battle with Conan expecting only the lightly armed Zaugirs, but are taken by surprise by Khaurani heavy cavalry hidden amongst them. Conan's forces are victorious. Meanwhile, Valerius, a former member of the Khaurani army, has discovered that Salome is an imposter and attempts to rescue Taramis from the dungeon. He plans to either reveal the conspiracy to the people or escape. Conan's victory is not certain to the Khauranis and they are nervous about his intentions as a barbarian leading raiders. Salome, aware that the battle has been lost, decides to kill Taramis before Conan can take the city. She interrupts Valerius' rescue and takes Taramis to the former temple of Ishtar. Valerius manages to kill Salome but she unleashes Thaug. Conan, arriving with his Zaugir forces, who kill the demon with two flights of arrows.Conan replenishes his ranks by recruiting every caravan raider in the region, while keeping them content with the loot from merchants marching toward Khauran, then he wrests control of the motley horde from Vladislav but does not kill him in recognition of him having saved his life. Ready to march on the city Conan fakes the construction of towers and siege engines (all that is really built is just mockups), thus causing the mercenary prince Constantius to ride out of the city for an open-field clash where the fate of Khauran, Taramis and Salome will be resolved once and for all. Taramis offers to make Conan councillor as well as captain but he declines, nominating Valerius instead. Conan, as chief of the Zaugirs, mops up the remaining Shemites and leaves to raid the nearby Turanians. His last act before leaving is to crucify Constantius by the stump of the earlier crucifix. 'Maridean Kingdoms.' Zardath,the Proud-First Land of Maridean Kingdoms. Kathorean Kingdoms Vhalkhonean Empire Scythoria Cathai Empire Kushanian Kingdom 'Famous Quotes '''Barrowed from the DUKE' "That'll be the day!" - John Wayne - The Searchers "Fill your hand, you son of a bitch!" - John Wayne - True Grit "Don't apologize—it's a sign of weakness." - John Wayne - Speaking to his young cavalry lieutenants in She Wore a Yellow Ribbon "I won't be wrongedby Thrull Khonn , I won't be insulted,by Thrull Khonn and I won't be laid a hand on. I don't do these things to other people,by Thrull Khonn and I require the same from them." - John Wayne - The Shootist "I've always followed my father's advice he told me, first to always keep my word by Thrull Khonn and, second, to never insult anybody unintentionally. If I insult you, you can be goddamn sure I intend to. And, third, he told me not to go around looking for trouble." Backward,I always go backward in the dark. I gave my word,by Thrull. Mister,when I give my word-I keep it,by Thrull Tomorrow hopes we have learned something from yesterday. John Wayne “Tomorrow is the most important thing in life. Comes into us at midnight very clean. It’s perfect when it arrives and it puts itself in our hands. It hopes we’ve learned something from yesterday.”